


Küss mich

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Bruder... küss mich...'





	Küss mich

The city crumbled around them as the Red Army advanced. The two brothers were pinned down in the second story one of the many destroyed buildings that made up the city centre. They were running out of bullets and it was only a matter of time before they would either be killed or forced to surrender. But until that moment came, they kept fighting. 

Ludwig fired his gun at anything that moved, hoping that it was a commie and not one of his own. As he shot away he thought about everything that had happened over the past twelve years, about how it all went wrong. 

From the beginning, he could feel that this would only end in the bloodshed of so many innocent people. He'd been completely right. 

Suddenly his gun stopped firing, it'd run out of bullets. Ludwig automatically reached down to grab more but his hand only grabbed at air. The blond looked down at the ground and saw they were completely out of bullets. 

This was the end. 

Ludwig looked over to Gilbert who was looking at him. He could tell his brother had also run out. A bullet whizzed past Gilbert's head, nicking his ear and making him duck down. Ludwig did the same and moved closer to his brother. 

"Gilbert... what are we going to do now?" He asked despite knowing full well what was going to happen. The albino quickly looked over the crumbled wall they were hiding behind, ducking back down just as quickly as more bullets were fired at them. 

"I... don't know," Gilbert whispered, biting his lip. He had been doing that more often than he used to lately, Ludwig noted. "We're stuck..." Gilbert looked away from his brother, eyes looking at the other crumbling walls around them. 

It wouldn't be long now...

Outside there was the sound of soldiers moving and more bullets were being shot at them. They'd been found now and were doomed. 

Gilbert's mind raced, trying to figure out a way to get out of this but, he knew, in his heart, that there was no way...

Ludwig's mind raced as well. But instead of thinking about how to get out their situation he was thinking about what was going to happen to them after all of this. There was no way they were going to win this war and Ludwig knew that both he and his brother were going to be punished severely. 

All hope was long gone but there was one thing that Ludwig wanted to do before all of this ended. 

The blond gently cupped Gilbert's face, turning it towards himself. 

"Gilbert..." He murmured quietly. Gilbert snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at Ludwig, staring into his eyes. 

"What is it?" Gilbert asked, bring just as quiet. 

"Gilbert..." Ludwig repeated. "No... Bruder... Küss mich..." 

Gilbert's eyes widened and he blinked a few times in confusion but... he did. As the bullets flew towards the two of them Gilbert leaned forward and gently kissed his brother, eyes fluttering shut. 

Ludwig did the same, closing his eyes as they kissed. He smiled softly, it was the first time he'd smiled in years.

The brothers still kissed as the soldiers that had been outside broke inside the building they were in. They didn't care at this point if they were going to go out, at least they would go out happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is really bad and I apologise


End file.
